


Before You Know It

by ArgentJinx



Series: Can't Take That Away From Me [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne needs to learn how to parent, Complicated Relationships, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Trying, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a good brother, Nu52 sucks, Photographer Tim Drake, Sibling Rivalry, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Traumatic Brain Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentJinx/pseuds/ArgentJinx
Summary: Damian cuts Tim's line.  Tim suffers the fallout.  Jason is there to see it happen.  In fact, Jason sees a lot more than people realize.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Teen Titans
Series: Can't Take That Away From Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793854
Comments: 124
Kudos: 350





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Jason's perspective of What You Can't Take Back. It probably won't make a lot of sense if you haven't read that, especially the last part. But good news, it's part of a series, so if you want to read from the beginning the button for that is just above this note.

Jason watches his replacement from his perch on the rusted fire escape of an abandoned office building. He’s never taken the time to observe the other boy in action without a green fog filtering through his eyes. Red Robin is using these guys, just run of the mill members of Black Mask’s crew, for practice. Or maybe a light workout. He’s barely touching them half the time but when they hit the ground they stay down. Jason can see Red’s technique, moving ten steps ahead of each opponent and letting them walk into their own mistakes. 

The moves that do land are ones Jason recognizes, but they aren’t part of Batman’s curriculum. Where had his replacement learned those? Red Robin’s strikes weren’t deadly, but only because of his extraordinary restraint. Sand and Wave, The Whispering Hand, Leopard’s Blow. Those were strikes taught to assassins. And Red had obviously been practicing for YEARS to have that much control.

The fight is over in minutes and Jason knows it could have ended much faster. Replacement just seems to be enjoying himself. The other boy looks up at Jason as the last of the gang members hit the ground. Jason’s been hoping to speak with Tim since Bruce had come back from the Time Stream, but he’s been reluctant to approach him as a civilian. Tim, he’s sure, feels safer as Red Robin, armored and weaponized. But now, when they finally see each other for the first time in months, Jason can’t find the words. They hold gazes for a few moments when the hiss-clank of a grapple interrupts. 

It’s Dick-face and the Demon Brat, coming to check in on the wayward former Robin. Jason quickly pulls himself through the broken window of the fire escape and stills to listen. 

“You could have called us, especially for a group this size.” It’s Dick’s big brother voice, condescending and concerned all at once.

“Believe it or not I was actually just here to listen to intel. They have some information on a dirty cop.” The sound of zip-cuffs punctuates Red’s words. “I wasn’t planning on engaging right away but they forced my hand.”

“Of course I would expect such pathetic lack of action from you.” The little shit-stain has the most unbearable voice, though it’s probably just the tone. “These criminals should have been apprehended the moment you came upon them. They would have revealed information from prison for leniency like the cowards they are.”

“What, uh, what was I going to arrest them for? Existing?” Jason can hear Tim’s exasperation and exhaustion. Jason knows if the brat spoke to him that way exasperation would be the least of his reactions. “They hadn’t done anything that I’d seen yet.”

“C’mon Red, he’s still learning.” Nightwing thinks he’s patience incarnate. And maybe he is, but the way he speaks to Red Robin grates on Jason’s nerves. “And Robin, he’s right. Gathering evidence is just as important, maybe even more so, than just jumping into a fight.”

Jason sneaks away and the voices fade quietly into the background. He makes his way back to his current safe house, interfering with the occasional mugging or assault as he goes. He wants to talk to Tim, but not with an audience. He wants to talk to Tim, but not freak the kid out. He wants to talk to Tim, but… Jason isn’t sure how he wants Tim to respond. 

\------

Throughout the next few weeks Jason tails Red Robin through the streets of Gotham whenever he has a slow night. Red knows he’s there, but he never says anything, never tries to ditch him. They co-exist peacefully on the streets each waiting for the other to make a move.  
The thing is, Jason’s not the only one tailing the kid recently. Batman seems to be stalking Red Robin with such single-mindedness he hasn’t even seemed to notice Jason in the shadows. Red ignores him too and continues his patrols, the image of vigilante professionalism.

It’s not until nearly three weeks after their initial encounter that Jason has the courage to approach. Red Robin is perched casually on a long window ledge on a building in the Bowery, leg slung over some of the decorative molding. Batman had gone off to answer a summons from the commissioner, leaving the kid unattended. When Red Robin notices Jason approaching he calmly repositions himself so that he can exit quickly if it becomes necessary. But he doesn’t leave, much to his credit. He lets Jason move to the other side of the ledge and watches cautiously as Jason sits. He doesn’t say anything as Jason shuts off the camera in his visor and removes his helmet so they can see each other’s faces.

“So why’s daddy Bats tailing you lately? You plant a bat-bomb in the batmobile?” Jason grins, trying to put the kid at ease. It doesn’t work.

“He’s worried I’m going to become a serial killer or something.” The fact that Red says this unironically has Jason snorting in disbelief. “No, really. I mean, it happened in the future, but futures change and I like to think that I’ve taken some preventative measures.”

This is not how Jason pictured their first real conversation going, but if it lets him put off an extremely awkward apology then he’ll take it. “I never pegged you as a potential serial killer. More ‘Lex Luthor’ world domination potential. Only if you were interested in that kind of thing, though.”

Red doesn’t smile. Instead he looks at the free-fall below them as though he’s calculating something. Jason suddenly doesn’t want to know what those ‘preventative measures’ might be.

“So what’d you do to make him think you’ll go full ‘Jason Todd?” Jason might as well own up to his history and make a joke.

“I actively didn’t kill someone.”

“I’m missing something.” Jason’s pretty sure actively not killing people is their literal gig. “Care to elaborate?”

“I set up a scenario where Digger Harkness could make choices and each time he made a choice a new one would present itself. And every time only one choice would put him further in danger, but every time that’s what he did.” Red stretches his neck and looks at Jason. “Finally he almost died because of the choices I gave him, but they were ones he made. I stepped in to save his life at the end and arrested him.” 

It’s the most convoluted and roundabout way Jason’s ever heard of one of the bats giving someone a second chance. But it also seems like a very ‘Tim’ thing to do. “I know he’s a shit human being, but what’d the guy ever do to you?”

“He murdered my dad.” 

That’s not what Jason had been expecting. He’d known that Tim’s dad had died, violently, but he’d never bothered to learn the whole situation. “Well, fuck, I woulda killed him.”

“I know.” The way Red says it isn’t mean. He almost sounds…envious. “The thing is, if I’d really wanted to kill him I wouldn’t have done it as Red Robin.”

“Don’t tell me you have a plan to actually murder the guy?” If anyone can appreciate going to the dark side, it’s Jason. But Tim’s moral compass had always been stricter than Bruce’s in a lot of ways, and it was far stricter than Jason’s. Batman had beaten criminals unconscious, left men in traction, thrown them from buildings to get information. Tim had been the one to pull Bruce back from the edge. And sure, every single one of the bats was violent, and Tim was no exception, but the instances were rare and emotion driven from what Jason could tell. The idea that Tim had a plan to murder someone was unsettling, even if he didn’t have any intention to follow through.

“I have a plan for everything. Captain Boomerang murdered Tim Drake’s father. Who could blame poor, orphaned, injured teenager Tim Drake, hero of Gotham, grieving son, for killing a killer? Especially a killer who has already died. Twice.” Red smiles, but it’s creepy and bitter. “I mean, what would they even charge me with? That’s gotta be some kind of double jeopardy thing. I think a good DA might be able to get ‘desecration of a corpse’ or something to stick but I’d have an excellent lawyer.”

This isn’t the first time Jason’s been aware of Tim’s more devious side. But it’s the first time he’s realized that Tim really could be dangerous, if that’s what he chose to do. Jason doesn’t know what happened when Tim was gone for those six months looking for Bruce, but whatever went down changed the kid more than anyone is willing to admit.

“Look, if it makes you feel any better, I’ve got a lot of faith that you’re not gonna be a serial killer.” Jason fiddles with some of the crumbling masonry on the window ledge. “Speaking from experience and all. Though I guess I qualify as a bit more of a spree killer.”

That startles a laugh out of Red Robin, though it’s not the bright, open laugh Jason used to hate and envy. “Well, if you ever see me headed down that road, just, do something about it, okay?”

Before Jason can speak again, Red is calmly tipping over the side of the ledge, gracefully catching himself with the grapple at the last minute and swinging away.

\------

He’s been hoping for another chat with Red for almost a week. Tonight, however, looks to be a bust since Red Robin is apparently babysitting the Demon Brat. Or maybe the Demon Brat is babysitting Red Robin, give Batman’s recent attitude towards his third kid. Jason trails them, keeping well out of sight even though he’s sure Red know he’s here. They move with intention and after a little while it becomes clear that Robin and Red are tracking someone. Jason sticks with them hoping that eventually Robin will be picked up by his handlers so that he and Red can talk. 

They finally come across their quarry in an empty side street after an hour of searching. Jason’s watching them from a roof across the street and sees when they’ve spotted their target, that dirty cop Tim’s been investigating. Good, that means the bats will wrap up with each other early.

Red Robin shoots his grapple, connecting solidly with a building as an anchor. The moment he fires his prey looks up and starts to run, but he won’t be fast enough. Red is already mid-swing and poised to hit the ground running. Except there’s the brat, still standing on the rooftop, arm extended after throwing a shuriken and suddenly Red is falling. Jason can see Robin take off even as Red reaches out to stop himself with an extended flagpole, catching it for a moment before it snaps in his grasp. Grabbing the flagpole has left Red in the worst possible position because his new trajectory means he has no time to readjust himself before his head is slamming into a fire escape twelve feet off the ground. His impact with the sidewalk makes a dull crack that echoes through the alley.

Jason’s moving even as he sees the line go slack. He doesn’t have time to catch the kid. He doesn’t have time to save him. Jason makes it to the ground just seconds after Red Robin and races over. Red’s landed face up but Jason doesn’t know what to do. He can’t call an ambulance. He can’t call the bats. Kneeling next to the kid he sees Red’s mouth working, trying to pull in air, trying to talk, maybe.

Without giving himself a chance to second guess, Jason pulls out his phone. He’s made it his business to be able to contact just about anyone in the hero world, including Tim’s best friends. Wonder Girl picks up on the first ring. 

“Who is this?”

“Robin, Tim, he’s been hurt. I don’t know how badly. I can’t move him and can’t call an ambulance.” Jason feels like he’s panicking, but that can’t be right. He doesn’t panic.

“Where?”

Jason rattles off the nearest cross street even as he kneels next to Red. A shaky, gloved hand tries to reach up and he takes it. “I called the Titans. Just stay still. Don’t move. Help’s coming. They’re gonna be here in a minute.”

True to his word the Titans arrive within minutes and Jason reluctantly backs away. Wonder Girl and Kid Flash immediately take his place but Superboy takes the time to push Jason further back asking “Did you do this?”

“No, this wasn’t me. I-“ Jason has proof, he realizes. The camera in his visor. “I can show you when he’s stable but you need to get him to help.”Jason quickly summarizes how the injury happened and the others nod their understanding. 

“I can get him to the clinic without him moving anything, but someone has to go ahead and warn Dr. Thompkins what’s happening.” Superboy steps forward and Jason realizes he plans to use telekinesis to move Red. Jason is completely sure that this is medically unsound but he can’t think of an alternative.

Kid Flash speeds off to the clinic to warn Dr. Thompkins and ever so carefully the clone lifts Red Robin to follow. This leaves Jason and Wonder Girl standing alone in the middle of the empty street, the city sounds echoing around them. She moves to leave, but hesitates. 

“Do you want me to give you a lift?”

“No, I’ll meet you there.” Jason appreciates the offer. He knows it must make her cringe to ask. But she does because she thinks it’s what Tim would want. She doesn’t wait around for him to change his mind, however, and soon enough he’s standing alone.

The first thing he does is book it to his safe house at record speeds. Once inside he flips open his laptop, digs out the necessary cables and plugs his helmet into the computer. It’s only a few minutes work to sort through the video files and crop the necessary segment down to just a few seconds. Jason quickly sends the video to his phone and loads it onto several flash drives, since he isn’t sure how many he’ll need. With the necessary evidence in hand Jason heads back out the door to make his way to the clinic.

\------

None of them are allowed to see Tim. They aren’t even allowed to know what sort of procedure he’s undergoing or how he’s being treated. Something about Dr. Thompkins not wanting to accidentally compromise his identity with medical records. Other doctors are apparently working on Tim because Dr. Thompkins is leaning against the desk in her office and staring at her audience.

“What happened?”

Before anyone has a chance to answer there is a knock at the office door and Alfred enters. Jason feels conflicted because, yes, he called Alfred so that the man could be the one to take news to the family. But on the other hand Jason realizes that whatever has been going on at the manor that’s allowed things to escalate so far would be partially Alfred’s fault as well.

The older man’s face lights up when he sees Jason, but the gravity of what’s happened still hangs in the air. 

“Thank you for calling me, my boy. I’m only sorry that you did so under these circumstances.” Alfred pats Jason’s shoulder, nods at the Titans and shakes Dr. Thompkins hand before they resume their meeting.

When Jason shows them the video, nothing happens. Everyone is frozen in place. Wonder Girl looks decidedly green, Kid Flash is actually vibrating with nerves and no one wants to go near Superboy, whose eyes have started to glow. Finally Jason breaks the silence.

“I’m gonna go to the Cave. They need to see this.” He turns to Superboy. “I know it’s a lot to ask and I don’t know if you’re on good terms with him, but you think your…dad, Superman, might wanna say something?”

“Oh he’d LOVE to say something.” Superboy smiles with the same bitter, vindictive look Jason had seen on Tim. “We’ll wait until you’ve had a chance to show them. I want Superman to see Tim first.”

“He’s not allowed.” Dr. Thompkins protests quickly.

“X-ray vision. Just a look.” Superboy shrugs. “He needs to know this isn’t something Tim’s gonna shake off. Superman hurt Tim too, when Bruce disappeared. Now he can help make up for that.”

Jason nods, grateful to know that he’ll have some serious manpower on his side. Looking at the Titans they have all seemed to reach some kind of truce with him. Apologies aren’t Jason’s thing, but he is trying to be a better person. 

“I know I fucked up in the past, but I’ve been trying, lately. Got my head screwed on a little straighter. I can see things pretty clearly now. And what I see most clearly is how fucked up the way people treat Tim. His FAMILY. So I’m gonna help.” Jason tries to sound firm but he knows he’s treading on thin ice. These other kids, Tim’s friends, they won’t give him another chance after this. He’s got one shot and he intends to do right with it.

Wonder Girl is the first to nod, but the boys both follow suit. Alfred hasn’t said anything, just standing by the back of a chair, gripping it tightly as though he might fall. Jason knows he’s feeling guilty but can’t bring himself to say anything reassuring.  
“I want to be very clear to all of you. No one is going in with Tim until we’re sure he’s stable. And when he is stable and awake he will make the decision about who he wants to see.” She holds up the flash drive. “And it will be an informed decision.”

\------

Jason’s arrival to the Cave is clearly a surprise to Bruce. The man is finishing up reports on the main computer when Jason pulls up on his motorcycle. It’s painful to see the hopeful expression on Bruce’s face. He’s almost happy to see Jason and that’s just wrong given the current circumstances.

“Jay, what are you doing here? Not that you’re not welcome, but is everything okay?” Bruce is so damn concerned with JASON. This man, their so-called father, has no idea what’s been happening. Has no idea how horribly he’s treated one of his sons. It takes all the restraint Jason has to pull his fists back to his sides.

Jason is saved answering as the batmobile pulls up with Nightwing and Robin inside. The part of Jason that still relishes chaos, still aches for justice that he was denied, still rages against Bruce’s blindness when it comes to his ‘family’ is positively singing at what he knows is about to happen. He only hates that it’s happening at Tim’s expense.

The fallout is just as satisfactory as he could have hoped. And of course the two kryptonians either had flawless timing or had been listening in for just the right moment to act. When Bruce insists, DEMANDS, that he is going to see Tim the vindication that Jason feels while stopping him almost makes him feel down-right heroic. At the end of the confrontation one thought repeats through Jason’s head. Tim won’t be coming back here.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jason flees the cave, a tiny worm of doubt wriggles into the back of his mind. He’s not a hero. He’s an anti-hero at best. Jason doesn’t know Tim, not the way the others do. Not the way Bruce does. He can’t take responsibility for the kid, he’ll mess it up. Make it worse. Every self-doubt Jason has suffered through in the past three years creeps into his head, making his thoughts fuzzy and tinged with green.

With a growl Jason shakes his head so hard he nearly runs his motorcycle off the side of the road. No. Bruce and Dick and the brat and even Alfred hurt that kid. Tim did nothing to deserve this and Jason has the power to make sure they can’t hurt him again. For the first time in YEARS Jason doesn’t have to wonder who is right. HE is. He knows right from wrong in this scenario. He can see all the angles with the perspective of someone who has lived on the inside and the outside of that fucked-up family. Doubt doesn’t get to have a hold in his mind as he heads back to the clinic to meet up with the Titans and get an update.

By some unspoken agreement he and the Titans have reconvened in Dr. Thompkins’ office. The three kids look as exhausted and depressed as Jason feels. It’s amazing that Tim is less than one-hundred feet away, but it might as well be a solar-system. Jason’s just thankful that Dr. Thompkins had outfitted her clinic to accommodate superheroes who might need any kind of medical care. 

“Where’s Big Blue?” Jason notices the imposing figure isn’t around and he’s a little disappointed. After all, if anyone has a hope of exhibiting some control over Bruce, it’s Superman.

“Gone.” Superboy says firmly, but he softens a bit as they all look at him. “I asked him to leave. I, or I guess we, appreciated his involvement, but I don’t want him to try and take over here. I told him not to take any of this back to the League for now.” 

Wonder Girl is nodding in agreement. “This is Titan’s business, specifically the three of us. We have evidence. If we need to go to the League later then we can.”

“You guys sure? Seems to me a big waste of resources for the kid if this shit-show goes even more sideways.” Jason doesn’t know that much about the politics with the different teams, but he’s willing to trust these kids with Tim. They seem to be willing to do the same with him for now.

Kid Flash is quiet when he speaks up. “The League was in a bad place when Bats disappeared. They all know us. They know Tim. But not a single person reached out to help him. When Tim wakes up he can decide who gets to know what.”

“Wakes up? You guys heard somethin'? Doc Thompkins is probably still at the manor, but with your super-hearing…?” Jason looks expectantly at Superboy, but the kid averts his eyes.

“I stopped listening pretty fast. I don’t want to hear if … something happens.” Who could blame him for that? “I don’t want to lose control.”

Jason nods his understanding. “Well, look, I ain’t gonna chase you outta Gotham, but we can’t just stay here. You have a place you can go? Or you can use a safehouse I got on standby.”

“We have a place Batman won’t find us. Tim set it up.” Wonder Girl offers him a small smile. “Thank you, Jason. Tim, he always really looked up to you. Even after everything that happened. Now I get why.”

“Thanks, Wonder Girl.”

“You can call me Cassie.”

There’s a tightness in Jason’s throat and an itch behind his eyes as they leave that he tells himself is nothing more than exhaustion.

\------

Pre-dawn is casting a gray glow around Gotham by the time Jason departs from the clinic. He makes his way back to his current safehouse and stashes his motorcycle in the hidden garage beneath the building. He takes the time in his apartment to shower, brush his teeth and change into civilian clothes before heading back out. His feet seem to have a mind of their own as they drag him to a nearby coffee shop for sustenance before forcing him to continue.

In the end he’s a little baffled that he’s arrived at the door to Tim’s apartment. It’s not like he has a key. He doesn’t even want to go in. So why is he here? 

Looking closer at the door Jason notices that the key-hole is fake. Passable, but fake. Of course the kid is just as paranoid as Bruce taught him to be. A quick inspection reveals a simple retinal scanner hidden as the peephole. On a whim Jason places his eye to the scanner and the door clicks open.

Wow, this kid is an idiot. A genius idiot. It’s been less than a year since Jason’t last attempt on the kid’s life and Tim has altered his security so that Jason can come in the apartment unchallenged. Tim is a trusting, genius, idiot who apparently has no sense of self-preservation. Well, Jason’s going to change that.

Now that the door is open, Jason can’t help but go inside. Hell, he was practically invited. A small part of him feels like this is wrong, but an overwhelming need to know who Tim really is forces Jason into the apartment. 

It’s a mess of organized chaos. Piles of paper on the dining table, stacks of files spread sporadically around the floor, several tablets are precariously balanced on a chair. It’s almost overwhelming to Jason’s spartan tastes. 

While he can see there is clearly a system at play, there’s an aura of neglect as well. The counter is dusty except for where the coffee maker sits, the only indication of activity on the dining table is professional and the living area has an indent in one couch surrounded by everything from business proposals to cold cases. One quick look in the fridge says that Tim survives on a wide variety of take-out, but at least he’s eating somewhat balanced meals.

There’s nothing to indicate that a seventeen year old lives here. No game consoles or posters. No sign of a DVD collection and when he turns the television on it’s a news network. The bookshelves that line a few walls are bare except for what look like manuals and textbooks. There aren’t even any pictures.

There aren’t even any pictures, but Tim is a photographer. It’s one of the only things Jason has ever learned about Tim outside of their night lives. Dick had mentioned it once, just an offhand comment about the kid stalking Batman and Robin. It had been brought up months ago, when Bruce was still missing and Tim was trying to find him. But Jason remembers the conversation now. 

Carefully, without disturbing any of the piles, Jason begins to comb the apartment for some kind of sign that it’s Timothy Drake who occupies it. Finally he spots four binders, photo albums, hiding in plain sight wedged between some kind of corporate law book and a flight manual for an Apache Helicopter. Weird kid.

Jason browses casually through the first one, impressed with the talent of a kid who had to be about ten when the photos were taken. He can guess Tim’s age just from the subject of the photos and it’s subject material Jason’s not fond of. Dick Grayson’s smug face on every page, flipping his way through Gotham as Robin. Jason sneers and tosses the album on the coffee table.

If the albums were in chronological order and all of them focus on the same type of material, Jason dreads to see what’s in the next one. He knows, objectively, that his time as Robin was the happiest and healthiest time of his life. But the bar for that was pretty fucking low. Jason knows that he never had Dick’s bright charm and outlook. Even as Robin, Jason rarely felt like a good person. And it’s pretty clear that Tim’s photos, amateurish as they are, capture the essence of a person pretty accurately.

Biting his lip and bracing himself, Jason opens the album and is immediately enraptured. He’s never been vain. Arrogant, maybe and definitely brash, but not vain. His self-image has always been tarnished, long before the green film of the Lazarus pit had skewed his vision. Vanity was for pretty people who could only see their own best-qualities, like Dick. It’s a character flaw that Jason can’t afford to have.

But the boy on these pages has value and talent. He’s brave and heroic and compassionate. Just for a moment Jason lets himself believe that what Tim saw is the person he truly is. Because it’s who he wants to be. He wants to be that person so desperately it hurts. Every picture shows Jason at his absolute best. His brightest moments. Even the few pictures that show a failed rescue or a botched mission seem to say ‘it’s okay, look how hard you’re trying. Look how far you’ve come.’

Looking at the pictures is so overwhelming that Jason can barely breathe. He drops the album with the others and paces, unable to hold still any longer. The sun is shining weakly through the windows, highlighting just how SAD Tim’s home is. It should be filled with things. Kid things. Teenager things. Books and music and video games and movies. There should be empty pizza boxes and discarded headphones and maybe a backpack for school, which Tim never even had the chance to finish. There should be life in this apartment.

A tap at the door startles Jason. The kid can’t possibly get many visitors so whoever it is probably has to be informed of Tim’s current incapacity. He stomps over to the door and yanks it open to find Damian on the other side.

“What’re you doing here?” For all Jason knows the kid is here to burn the place down.

“I thought perhaps Drake had returned and we had not been informed.” Demon brat is shifting from foot to foot, but not backing away.

“Well tough shit because there’s still a pretty decent chance you killed him.” Jason cringes internally as he says it, because it might be true. “What do you really want?”

Jason studies Damian as the kid rattles off some kind of excuse. He’s nervous, that much is obvious, and there’s another emotion Jason can barely identify because he’d never expected to see it on the kid’s face. Guilt. He’s feeling guilt.

For one harsh and bitter moment Jason wants to utterly destroy this child. This GUILTY child who deserved to feel the pain that Jason had once inflicted on Tim. But the moment passes quickly. Because, like Jason, Damian never would have attacked the third Robin if it wasn’t for one person. The person he and Damian had in common who had truly ignited their original hatred for Tim. 

Talia. Talia the assassin. Talia the child abuser. Talia who was cruel and calculating and manipulative. And Talia who would never be held accountable for her actions.

Moving to pick up the albums from the coffee table gives Jason a few seconds to stall and gather his thoughts. Instead of focusing on Talia, whose damage had already been done, Jason focuses on the two people who have allowed the damage to remain ongoing- Bruce and Dick. As soon a Jason begins to criticize Bruce, Damian’s face becomes mulish. Jason, however, knows that his argument can’t be contradicted. Everything Bruce and Dick should have done is brought to light for Damian to see. Jason thinks he gives a pretty good speech as the brat goes from petulant to thoughtful. 

They both glare at each other for a few seconds and Jason can picture the smoke coming out of Damian’s ears as the cogs in his mind grind to a halt and his brain requires a reboot. Finally the boy points at the albums, almost accusingly. “What are those?”

“Photo albums. Tim’s apparently a hell of a photographer and I wanted to see. I just finished up before you got here.” Jason hesitates to hand the albums to Damian. They’re precious, and not just to Tim. Jason doesn’t trust Damian not to destroy them out of spite. But the kid should see what Tim sees in them, so Jason takes a leap of faith and hands them over.

Damian finds an open space on the floor and settles in to look through the photos. And now Jason has set a trap for himself because now he can’t leave. Determined to be productive, he looks around for cleaning supplies and finds a linen closet with everything he needs. He doesn’t want to move Tim’s skillfully designed mess, but Jason can’t stand the stale atmosphere of despondency that’s partially caused by the lack of care. 

Folding, vacuuming, sweeping, dusting. Jason makes his way through the apartment, allowing the rhythm and activity of cleaning to lull him into a near meditative state. He’s always found the simple satisfaction of cleaning to be calming. And now it’s productive, helpful to Tim and allows him to supervise Damian without seeming creepy or aggressive.

Hours drag by as Jason moves methodically around the home, finally finishing up in the kitchen just as Damian turns the final pages of the last album. The kid sits still for a moment, absorbing the plethora of information he’s been subjected to, before looking up at Jason. With a glance at the nearly setting sun and one last wipe of the counter, Jason looks back at him.

“Want a ride back?”

\------

As each day passes Jason can feel the frustration grow. He stops by Dr. Thompkins’ every day for an update on Tim’s condition and every day he’s turned away until finally, on the fourth day, there’s news.

“Tim’s been awake, off and on, for a little while today.” Dr. Thompkins is walking with Jason towards the room that Tim’s been staying in. “He asked to see Bruce right away, but he forgot within a minute and I ignored it. When I asked if he wanted to see the Titans he agreed immediately. I also told him that you’d like to see him and he’s comfortable with that.”

They reach the door and Jason can hear the Titans’ voices filtering out. When Tim’s voice reach Jason’s ears he could almost faint with relief. A part of him had truly feared that the conversation they’d had in the Bowery would be their last. Laughter trickles into the hall before he can hear Tim say, “Kon, can you check on my dad and tell him I’m okay? I don’t want him to worry.”

“Yeah, Tim, I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry.” Superboy’s voice is stiff with the lie, but Tim must be too out of it to notice.

Jason opens the door and takes in the group of kids, all dressed in civilian clothes. Cassie is sitting at the foot of the bed gently holding Tim’s hand. Kid Flash is cross-legged in a chair eating a pudding cup. Superboy stands by the head of the bed, eyes scanning the room for threats. He scowls slightly when he sees Jason, but nods in acknowledgment.

Tim looks terrible. His eyes are closed and sunken into his face. Jason can see a bruise near his jaw that heads down into the neck brace that’s strapped around him. He’s covered in blankets and attached to enough machines and computers that the room looks like it’s been ripped from a sci-fi novel. The beeping, hissing and buzzing of the mechanics are the only sounds when Jason steps through the door. 

Whether it was the sudden lack of voices or the years of ingrained paranoia that alerted him to Jason’s presence, Tim’s eyes flicker open. Even from the door Jason can see how unfocused they are, bloodshot from pain and medication. It takes an enormous amount of effort for Tim to drag his eyes up to Jason’s and focus them, but when he does, it’s clear that he recognizes him. Then all the machines go haywire.

Tim’s panicking. It only takes a moment for Jason to realize that Tim’s panicking because of him. He immediately steps back outside, passing Dr. Thompkins, who’s rushing in. Tim is freaking out because he saw Jason. He’s still afraid of him. Enough so that just the sight of him sends the kid into palpitations. 

Jason doesn’t wait around to hear about how he’d nearly given Tim a heart attack. He immediately leaves the clinic and heads back to his current safehouse. 

Kid Flash is, somehow, waiting for him.

“Get out.”

“I just got here!” The kid’s wild brown hair compliments the manic look in his yellow eyes. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Well, not today. Well, not that I know about. But going to see Tim wasn’t wrong. When the Doc asked he said he wanted to.”

“I nearly killed ‘im just from bein’ in the same room!” Jason knows that he’s not a good guy. He should have stayed away.

“Tim’s just confused. He’s only been awake for a few minutes total and he’s having a hard time keeping his days straight.” Kid Flash is speaking so fast his words slur together. “Sometimes he thinks his dad is still alive and asks for him. Sometimes he thinks we’re in the future again. I bet when he saw you he just thought-“ 

“I was there to beat him to death? Yeah, got that.” It hurts far more than Jason could have anticipated to know that Tim is still afraid of him, and it must not even be that deep down.

“Look, I’m not super good with the heart to heart thing. That’s Cassie. But I volunteered to come talk to you because Tim needs her and Kon’s still cautious about you.” The kid cracks a sheepish smile. 

“And you’re not?”

“I think you’re trying and, more importantly, succeeding. Tim thinks you’re great. He wants you to get better. To BE better and he says that you can.” Of course Tim is friends with this kid. “Tim’s smart. He’s so smart he makes me feel dumb. So when he says stuff like that I’m gonna believe him.”

Jason can’t help but smile, just a little, at that. How much faster would Tim have found Bruce if this kid and the others had been around to help? It’s a depressing thought to consider. 

Suddenly Kid Flash’s stomach growls so loudly Jason can feel it in his feet. While the tension in the room has eased due to the unintentional but well-timed comedic sound, the awkwardness has just increased.

“Do you…need food?” Jason hesitates to ask because he’s never really asked to give a kid food out of uniform. Because that’s something kidnappers do. And serial killers. And serial killing kidnappers.

“If you have any that would be CRASH!” He looks like he wants to start searching for it, but Jason would prefer it if the kid doesn’t start opening random drawers and cupboards. Even Jason isn’t always sure what he’s left in them.

“I have some candy.” And that definitely doesn’t make Jason sound like less of a serial killing kidnapper. “And some leftover Thai food. And half a reuben but it’s a few days old. Oh, and some chips.”

Kid Flash heads to the refrigerator immediately and starts consuming the contents. He looks up at Jason after a few seconds and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m not usually this rude. I think it’s just the stress or something.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Jason means it, too. 

“Thanks!”

Searching for a more comfortable topic than ‘Tim thinks you’re great’ Jason blurts out, “Quick question. Why Kid Flash? That’s a shitty name.”

“It’s a legacy thing. And it’s better than Impulse. Besides, who are you to judge, RED HOOD?” The kid smirks and heads for the chips on the counter.

“Fair enough.” Jason opens another drawer and finds the bag of candy. “Just call me Jason.”

“Bart.” He sees the look on Jason’s face. “I know, I know. Even Impulse is better than Bart.”

Jason laughs at that. It only takes a few minutes for Bart to clean out every edible scrap in the safehouse. When he’s finished Jason speaks again.

“Look, when Tim’s awake and he can make decisions, real ones, and he wants to talk, call me. But until then I’m gonna stay away.”

Bart looks like he wants to argue, but he doesn’t have a leg to stand on. “I get it, man. Really. But Tim needs people in his corner. Good ones. And I think you fit the bill. So when he asks to see you, and he’s going to, I expect you to show up.”

“Okay.” Jason sighs. “I’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note on Talia. I think she's a fascinating character. She's driven and compelling and extremely manipulative. But she is cruel. And she's abusive. Whatever love she's ever had for Damian and Bruce and even Jason doesn't excuse the horrible things she's done to them and others. I was going to mention the incredibly questionable action of her sleeping with Jason while he was still suffering the effects of the pit madness, but I'm just gonna let that go since I'm not sure which canon that's a part of anymore. My point is, Talia is complicated but she is a villain. I think she loves Damian and Bruce, but it's the creepy, obsessive stalker kind of love. It's the kind of 'love' that if it were a man who did all the things she does, he would be an irredeemable villain. This is just my take on her, but she's probably going to come into this story later and she's going to stay a bad guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason has a harder time staying away from the clinic over the next week than he initially thought he would. Of course, if he really wants an update he can probably text Cassie or Bart, but they’re busy and he doesn’t want to stress Tim out by thinking his friends can’t be trusted. Dr. Thompkins would be happy to talk, but Jason is afraid that she’ll ban him from seeing Tim entirely even if the kid does ask to see him. It’s a conundrum.

Well, it’s a conundrum that Jason can puzzle over while beating the crap out of every potential rapist, murderer and rival drug dealer between Park Row and Cherry Hill. If the scumbags in this area aren’t taking cover in their respective hovels then Jason isn’t doing his job right. 

Every blow he delivers is cathartic, especially with his current inner turmoil. But the violence lacks the satisfaction, the pleasure, he used to feel with the haze of the Lazarus pit and that’s frustrating. Ever since he’d begun thinking clearly Jason has wondered if this is how addicts feel, chasing a high even though he knows it’s bad for him. He tries to focus less on the violence and more on the people he’s actually helping. Like Tim. He’s still going to help Tim.

As the night goes on Jason can feel the eyes on him as he finishes up with a group of morons attempting to rob a bodega. One of the bats is nearby.

At first Jason assumes it’s Nightwing, since Dick is the one who likes to pretend he can fix things with a hug and some sugary sentiment. When Robin swings down to meet him, Jason is outraged.

“What the fuck are you doin’ out here? You’re wearin’ that uniform like you deserve to be a hero.” Jason had seen the guilt on Damian’s face that day at the apartment, but the kid deserves more than just feeling badly. In many ways Jason thinks Damian should be in juvie. At the very least he deserves to be grounded. There is absolutely no excuse for him to be allowed out on the streets. 

Robin, for his part, seems ashamed. “I believe Batman and Nightwing intended for me to be punished by taking away my role for a time. But a case required an extra set of eyes last week and the punishment has not been reinstated.”

“If that was the case then they could have called the girls back from Hong Kong, or the fucking Birds of Prey or hell, the GCPD because it’s their goddamn JOB!” Jason’s more rational mind is reflecting on how different anger feels when it’s righteous

“I KNOW THAT!” Robin shouts back at him. “I know I do not deserve to be out here. Maybe I never did. Dr. Thompkins was very blunt in her feelings regarding my position. But I don’t know what else to do so I will at least continue to try and improve while I have the opportunity.”

Once again Jason is forced to remind himself that it is not this child’s responsibility to keep himself in check. He takes a moment to rein in his temper before asking, “Why’re you lookin’ for me, kid?”

“I understand that it is appropriate to thank someone for a beneficial action and to offer reciprocation.” Robin is so painfully formal that it’s exhausting to listen to him, let alone decipher his weird phrasing.

“What?”

“Thank you for allowing me to view those photographs. Is there something I may do for you in return?” The kid must be rolling his eyes under the mask, but at least he sounds sincere. That doesn’t stop Jason from feeling suspicious, but he’s never been one to turn down a favor. He pauses for a moment so that Robin doesn’t think he’s desperate.

“I could use updates about Tim. Just when you get them from the Doc.” He says finally. “I wanna know how he’s doin’ and what the bats have to say about it. Nothin’ malicious on my end, I swear. But I don’t want the kid blindsided by ‘em when he gets back on his feet.”

If Robin wonders why Jason is willing to get second-hand information instead of going to the source, he doesn’t say. He just nods his head and says, “I had better leave before anyone notices I am no longer surveilling my designated area.”

When the kid takes off, Jason leans back against the brick wall of a building and sighs, pinching his nose, eyes shut, wondering about how to move forward.

———

Another two weeks go by with Jason getting the occasional update from Damian. Damian is, of course, a third-party, unreliable commentator who doesn’t understand the medical side of things. But the general consensus is that Tim is improving, slowly. The kid’s been true to his word about keeping him informed and also, as far as Jason can tell, hasn’t mentioned their discussions with Bruce or Dick. That alone tells Jason that the rose-tinted glasses coloring Damian’s view of his mentors have been smudged.

The morning after Damian’s third update, Jason’s sitting at the computer slogging through spreadsheets and smuggling statistics when his cell rings. It’s a call from Cassie and he’s been expecting it.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Jason.” She sounds nervous. “Tim’s awake. Or, he’s been able to stay awake for a few hours.”

“That’s…that’s really great.” Jason’s not good with sentiment. That’s Dick’s department.

“We showed him the video this morning. A couple of times, actually.” She waits for him to say something, but continues when he doesn’t. “He wants to see you, for real this time. I’ll stay in the room and keep reminding him right up until you come in. But his memory’s been a lot better the past couple of days.”

“Okay.” Jason fiddles nervously with his keyboard, sending his carefully organized spreadsheets into a tangle of technical uselessness. Well, no use working on it anymore. “Is now a good time?”

“Perfect.”

So Jason drags himself reluctantly to the clinic, dreading seeing Tim again. He knows objectively that the likelihood of Tim having another panic attack in his presence isn’t high, but it’s still possible. Jason is also aware that the Titans and Dr. Thompkins wouldn’t allow him to visit unless they’re positive it won’t happen again.

Dr. Thompkins greet hims warmly when he arrives and begins leading towards Tim’s room. It feels like déjà vu when the voices reach him out in the hall. It’s Cassie saying, “Jason’ll be here any minute.”

“I KNOW! You don’t have to keep telling me.” Irritation isn’t a tone Jason usually associates with Tim, but he’s undoubtedly irritated now. 

Jason knocks on the door and opens slowly. Tim is upright in the bed with a lighter, more flexible brace around his neck. His eyes are focused and the bruising that can be seen is nearly invisible at this point. 

There are other changes that are less positive. Most significantly is the weight loss. When Tim had returned after finding Bruce he had clearly grown both in height and muscle mass. While it was clear he would likely never reach Dick’s height, let alone Bruce’s, he was well on his way to ending up at slightly above average. His muscular frame had matched him perfectly.

Now, three and a half weeks after the fall, Tim’s sunken into his own skeleton. His eyes are ringed by dark circles and his cheekbones are so prominent that cast shadows on his face. Jason has little doubt that without a shirt he’d be able to count the kids ribs and vertebrae. 

Tim’s observing Jason just as closely, but not out of fear. He’s watching for Jason’s reaction. Jason quickly schools his face into a half-smile and waves.

“Doin’ okay?”

“I’ve been better.” It’s good to know that he’s feeling well enough to joke.

Cassie, who’s been watching the two carefully, offers Jason a small smile and walks by him, gently squeezing his should before she leaves. 

“I’ll see you later, Tim.”

“Yeah. Later.”

After she leaves Jason and Tim watch each other in uncomfortable silence for a minute. Jason stands near the door, unwilling to move closer without an invitation. Tim starts picking invisible lint off of his blankets, no longer confident enough to hold Jason’s gaze.

“Did you really ask to see me or is Cassie just tryin’ to get me in here as some kinda therapy?” Jason finally steps forward so that he’s standing just a few feet from the foot of the hospital bed.

Tim actually smiles. “For you or for me?”

“Either one.” 

“I did ask to see you, potential therapy aside. For couple of reasons. For starters I thought I should probably say thanks.” Tim finally looks up again to meet Jason’t eyes and he looks unbearably vulnerable.

“For what? I didn’t exactly save ya.” It’s a bitter thought even three and a half weeks later.

“Just for seeing it happen. If you hadn’t been there to see I’d probably be dead. Or worse, trapped ‘recovering’ in the manor with the little psychopath.” Tim looks like he truly believes that’s a fate worse than death. “Even if Bruce and Dick had found out it was the demon brat they’d probably just say I’d provoked him or something. Everyone would hear how I drove Damian to start murdering people.”

Considering how dismissive Bruce and Dick had been of Damian’s actions, at least when he’d been there that first night, Jason is afraid to consider that Tim might not be too far off.

“Well, look, anythin’ like that ever happened to you I’d get you out.” Jason takes a breath. It’s time to own up and try to fix things. At least as much as he’s able to. “I know that I hurt you and I’d also get if you don’t want me around. I’m sorry for everythin’ I put you through. But now I need you to know that that shit they’ve been pullin’ is unacceptable. So, just, if you need back up, you call me.”

Tim nods politely, like he’s not quite sure he believes that, and gives Jason a measured look. “Speaking of bat-shit, that’s actually the other reason I wanted to see you.” 

“Other reason?”

“I need to figure out what Bruce is saying happened to me. I mean, rehab would be an easy one. I just need to be able to keep the story straight for when I get out of here.” It’s a tragically cynical assessment of Bruce’s most likely course of action.

“If you’re plannin’ on givin’ interviews maybe you should just say that they’re a bunch of abusive fuckwads who caused your injury and you’re done with ‘em.” Jason’s attitude of lighting the world on fire and watching it burn hadn’t evolved from the pit and it certainly hadn’t disappeared when the effects faded.

“Great idea. And our stocks will tank, thousands of people might have to be laid off and a good chunk of funding for the League will disappear. But at least I’ll feel better.” Bitter and sarcastic Tim would be enjoyable if his wrath wasn’t focused on Jason. It’s nice to know that he’s still Tim, though, even with the trauma. He still cares about what his actions will cost people. No wonder Dick and Bruce need this kid around.

“Nothin’s been made public yet, but I’ll find out what the plan is, ‘kay?” Jason tries to smile reassuringly.

“Great.” Something changes in Tim’s posture, like he’s bracing himself. Reading people’s emotional state has never been Jason’s strong suit, but if he had to guess he’d say the kid is scared. And he thinks he knows why.

“I know I already said it, but if somethin’ happens with Bruce or the others, you call me. You don’t owe ‘em anything,” Jason says quietly. He’s going to have to come up with a plan to ensure that Tim can’t be trapped into staying with Bruce if he doesn’t want to. And he obviously doesn’t want to.

“Fine. I get it. You can leave now.” The clipped response is completely unemotional. From the start of their conversation to now Tim has almost changed into a different person. 

Confused and a little hurt at the abrupt dismissal, Jason leaves to find Dr. Thompkins on the other side of the door.

“He kicked you out?” She says kindly.

“Yeah. We were doin’ fine, I thought, and then he just shut down.” Jason tells himself not to be upset. It was literally their second full conversation, so he can’t be too disappointed.

“He’s been doing that when he feels himself becoming emotional.” Dr. Thompkins smiles warmly and links her arm with Jason’s to lead him away. “He had a pretty nasty outburst with his friends the other day and now he makes people leave when he feels it coming on.”

“No offense, Doc, but being stuck in here would make anyone lash out.” 

“It’s more than that, Jason. It’s a result of the injury called emotional lability. I think the only reason he has enough control to ask people to leave is all of his training prior.” She steers him into her office.

“So what’re we actually lookin’ at here symptoms wise? Like ‘emotional lability’ is one, but it’s obvious there’s more.” These are the questions Jason is glad Damian isn’t able to answer for him. “Is it all permanent? Is he gonna get better?”

“His memory has improved a great deal. But his vision, concentration and the severe vertigo are highly concerning.” She sighs and sips from a styrofoam coffee cup. “Certain symptoms will probably ease up, given time. Especially if he takes his recovery seriously. He’ll undoubtedly be embarrassed.”

“Why?” Jason understands being embarrassed during recovery if a mistake’s been made. But Tim hadn’t made a mistake. And anyway, those ‘symptoms’ could have been so much worse. He could have been paralyzed or comatose or dead. But the look on the doctor’s face says that maybe the problems are more debilitating than Jason understands.

“A month ago he was considered to be one of the finest athletes in the world. A true human athlete. No meta-gene or alien assistance to his performance. Now he’s going to struggle with walking in a straight line. The types of exercises he should be doing are yoga and water aerobics. Things that focus on balance and concentration.” She looks much older, suddenly. “It’s a pretty severe fall from grace.”

Tim had worked harder than any of them to be able to flip and fly throughout Gotham as Robin. To have to start over, or actually start behind his original abilities, and then never reach that old potential would be heartbreaking to him. But Tim has always been more than his physical skill. He’ll get past this. There are people who are going to make sure of that and Jason is one of them.

———

Jason isn’t great with people and prefers to avoid them most of the time. Humans are petty, panicky, and shallow which makes for boring and uncomfortable interactions. As he steps into the lobby of Wayne Enterprises, however, Jason knows this is a conversation he’s been looking forward to. 

The woman at the front desk takes in his leather jacket, torn jeans and combat boots and curls her lip. Jason just rewards her with a smirk of his own as he approaches the desk.

“Don’t worry about me. You’ll be getting a phone call in the next thirty seconds. I’ll just wait here.”

“Sir, if you don’t have an appointment you’ll have to leave or I’ll call security.” She moves her hand to the phone right as it starts ringing. Her eyes move back and forth between Jason and the phone. He nods, grinning, and watches her pick up.

“I’ll just head on up.” Jason says even as the conversation commences. The woman almost moves to stop him but pauses as whoever’s on the other line tells her to let him go. He smiles and waves at her as the elevator doors slowly block her from his view.

Bruce meets him on the executive level with a smile that, infuriatingly, actually reaches his eyes. Jason’s smile is far from sincere. Bruce chats casually as they mosey towards his office, keeping the conversation as inane as possible for any eavesdroppers. By the time they make it to Bruce’s office Jason’s jaw aches from clenching his teeth. Bruce has to know that whatever Jason’s come to say can’t be positive. And yet, there’s no denying that the man isn’t pretending to be happy. He’s genuinely glad to see Jason.

The office itself is proofed against any type of listener and the press of a button closes the blinds of the picture window that offers a view of the executive floors. As soon as the room is secure, Bruce drops the facade of vapid playboy and is once again Batman.

“It’s good to see you, Jay. How’s Tim?” Bruce leans on his desk as Jason stands across from him. He’s asking about Tim like he would ask about a sick pet. Jason doesn’t know if this is to keep his emotions in control or because he truly doesn’t see Tim as anything more than an asset. The part of Jason that still loves Bruce, no matter how much he denies it, hopes that it’s the former.

“I know the Doc keeps you updated.” 

“She does. I simply assumed you’ve been to visit him. I wanted your observations.” Observations, like the kid’s an experiment.

“Fine.” Jason’s here for a reason and they’ll never get anywhere if Bruce doesn’t get his answers. “The kid’s in shit condition and he ain’t gettin’ better any time soon.”

Bruce scowls at Jason’s words and what they imply. “I know you blame me, Jason. But this-” 

“Of course I blame you! This is your fuckin’ fault.” That feeling of righteous anger is back and Jason loves it. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you was hopin’ something like this’d happen so you wouldn’t have to worry about Tim goin’ off and murderin’ people. Seems to me you never get too concerned when any of the rest of us cross that line.”

“That’s going too far.” Finally there’s a crack in Bruce’s facade as his fists clench and curl around the edge of the desk.

“Is it? ‘Cuz I think I could probably go a lot farther.” Jason pulls back from the temptation to keep winding Bruce up until he breaks. “Believe it or not I ain’t here to start a fight. The kid asked me to find out what lie you been spreadin’ around to cover him up. He wants to be able to keep the story straight if he has to. I told ‘im he should just let you get screwed over, but he can’t stop protectin’ your precious fuckin’ secret.”

Bruce relaxes a bit and goes around the desk to open a drawer. Pulling out a thick file, he hands it to Jason, who flips it open. The contents are a variety of press releases regarding Tim’s injuries and the various stages of his recovery. One of the pre-written statements says that Tim is recovering at the Wayne family manor, surrounded by his supportive and concerned family. Jason’s blood freezes when he reads that. 

“It’s not public yet but we’re saying he was thrown from his motorcycle. Clark says he’ll keep this quiet for now, since the Titans asked him to. So everyone who knows about our nightlife has been told he was attacked on patrol.” Only a family member would recognize the look on Bruce’s face as discomfort. 

“Well it’s not a lie.” Jason says sourly.

“Jason, everything that’s happened is horrific. There’s no denying that.” Of course there’s no denying that, but Bruce still wants to alleviate his guilt. “Everyone is our family has suffered traumas and we’ve all come back. Stronger for it in most cases. Tim just needs time and we can help him.”

“I don’t know if you’re delusional or just in denial, but that kid didn’t just suffer a trauma. He’s been sufferin’ abuse from your family for years and Damian’s just icing on the god-damn cake.” Jason can’t help but react to Bruce’s arrogance. “First there’s you with your neglect and impossible standards that are just for Tim. Then there’s Alfred’s willful ignorance, Dick’s constant rejection all this past year. Then your fucking demon-brat tries to kill him three times and it’s only when he almost succeeds that any of you notice there might actually be a problem.”

“And you just get to excuse yourself from any wrongdoing?” Because Bruce can’t possibly be the only one at fault.

“Fuck you. I’ve been tryin’ to fix things with Tim since he brought you back. And it worked.” Jason feels pride in himself well up as he speaks. “So you and Dick and even Alfie are nothin’ because I beat the shit outta that kid and almost killed him twice and he still feels safer around me than he’ll probably ever feel ‘round you again.”

Jason grips the packet tightly as he storms out of the office. He doesn’t care what people must think as he passes Bruce’s high level employees in their lavish offices and pressed suits. As he takes the elevator down Jason uses the solitude to consider what to do. If Bruce is planning on forcing Tim home then it’s up to Jason to stop him. He’d promised, after all. By the time he’s crossing the lobby and exiting the skyscraper, Jason has the workings of plan to keep Bruce away for as long as Tim needs. But he’ll need some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized when I first started writing Jason's POV that there is a lot of exposition, which is not my favorite thing to write. But I still want to show Jay's perspective. There's a ton of exposition because unlike Damian, Tim or Dick, Jason has a much broader perspective on everything. He's also the one who's initiated quite a bit of the plot from behind the scenes and now we get to see how he did that. I wrote Jason's timeline for the first story about where he was and what he was doing, but we only saw the results. There was also a lot more going on that was pretty subtle and now it's being brought to light. So, yeah, lot's of exposition. But at least it can clear up a few of the questions people had about things. (Like the Superman thing. It didn't NOT make sense initially, but Jason's involvement made it much more realistic.). I think this chapter clears up quite a bit.
> 
> Also, while I'm here. If anyone wants to read some good Tim and Jay learning to be brothers fics, might I recommend-
> 
> Two Reds Don't Make It Right by Jet_M_Doods. https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798340
> 
> and
> 
> Tim and Jason Becoming a 'We' by AllWalkFree https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041146
> 
> and and AU I really enjoy
> 
> How to Accidentally Acquire a Brother by 172 https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617071


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts from where Bruce leaves Tim's apartment in 'What You Can't Take Back."

As Bruce pulls the door of the apartment shut Jason sags with relief that nothing had come to physical blows. He isn’t sure if he could have prevented Bruce from taking Tim by force without hurting the already injured kid. Speaking of, Tim isn’t moving or speaking. Turning to look Jason finds that Tim has sunk down to the floor and is gasping for breath.

“Hey. Hey, Timbo. You good?” Jason wants to slap himself. Obviously Tim is not good, but the younger boy is nodding. 

“Yeah. I’m just really tired now.” There is a distinctly green hue to Tim’s almost translucent skin. Jason sprints to the kitchen, grabs a bowl off of the counter and returns to shove it in Tim’s lap just in time.

“I’m sorry for springin’ Damian on ya like that.” Jason tries to remember what his mom did for him when he was sick. Or even what Bruce had done. Eventually Jason settles for sitting next to Tim on the floor and hesitantly rubs his back. Even as Tim dry heaves into the bowl he relaxes a bit. “It really was just ‘sposed to be the kid. I wanted him to be able to vouch for ya with the bats so they’d stay away. I had no idea Bruce’d show up like that.”

“S’okay. Just glad you were here.” Despite being the absolute picture of abject misery Tim sounds completely sincere. “You were right. I would’ve gone with him.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes while Tim tries to stop being sick. When he finishes, Jason gets up and takes the bowl back to the kitchen and returns with a damp wash cloth. Tim takes it and slowly wipes his face off before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

“Sorry Timbit, but I’m not lettin’ you sleep on the floor. C’mon.” Jason reaches down and hauls Tim to his feet, maintaining his grip when the other boy begins to sway.

“Hey, did you really mean all that? Like, you looked into my money and stuff?” Tim’s glassy eyes are glued to the floor as Jason maneuvers him back towards the bedrooms. “You’d really help me sue Bruce Wayne?”

“Your money was just a bluff. I got no idea what’s in your bank account.” Jason grins. “But I’d definitely help you sue him. I think the Doc would, too. But it’s not gonna come to that. B doesn’t want any of this public, so just the threat’s good for now.”

Tim collapses on the bed when they finally arrive, not even bothering to get under the comforter. Jason just pulls the blanket from the other side so that Tim is cocooned and, noting that the other boy is already sound asleep, he backs silently from the room.

Back in the living room Jason begins tidying up so that the space is clean and livable once more. When he’s finished he pulls out his cell phone to call Cassie.

“Hi Jason.” The greeting is the friendliest he’s ever heard from her. Jason hopes his reason for calling doesn’t change her tone.

“Hey, Cassie. I’m at Tim’s place.” He pauses when he hears the voices of the other two Titans in the background. “I know it’s late n’all but I think you guys should probably come over.”

“Is everything okay?” The sound of shoes being pulled on and jackets being zipped up indicates they’re almost out the door.

“Yeah. Mostly.” Jason sighs and tugs at the white patch in his hair. “Actually, before you get here you mind stoppin’ for some groceries? I’ll text you a list, but your boy needs more than ginger ale and popsicles if we wanna see any improvement.”

———

The Titans arrive nearly an hour later with Superboy carting the entire grocery order into the apartment. Jason is actually impressed that he hasn’t broken a single one of the sixteen bags of food before realizing that the kid is using telekinesis. Jason grins as he imagines the Titans’ chore roster. 

“Just pop the bags on the counter. I’ll put ‘em away.” 

Superboy grunts and complies as Cassie and Bart stand back to avoid getting hit with flying grocery bags.

“I can pu-”

“NO!” Superboy and Cassie cut Bart off before he can finish his sentence. Jason raises his eyebrows at Cassie as he begins systematically putting the groceries away.

“He melts all the frozen stuff if he puts it away at superspeed.” Cassie says sheepishly.

The three Titans take seats in the living room as Jason continues to put things away, considering what he wants to say to them. His original timeline for how he wanted to help Tim has been skewed by Bruce’s unexpected arrival. Finishing up with the groceries, Jason has no more excuses to put off what he wants to talk about.

“First things first, I did somethin’ tonight that’s gonna piss you off. I’m startin’ with that so we can move on and focus on some bigger problems.” Jason meets the gazes of all three teenagers. Bart fidgets, Cassie looks worried and Superboy tries to look supremely unimpressed. “I brought Damian here tonight.”

There is immediate unrest in the ranks as the Titans bristle at Jason’s words.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” Superboy’s anger isn’t unexpected but Jason’s a little disappointed that he hasn’t managed to win the kid over yet.

“Just shut up for a minute so I can explain. I needed Tim to tell the kid to fuck off in person so that Bruce and Dick would be more likely to back off. And it worked.” Jason grins at the shock on their faces. “Got to test it right away, unfortunately. Bruce showed up and tried to take Tim. And Damian stood up to him. Pretty fuckin’ incredible.”

It takes them a minute to fully digest Jason’s sentence. Cassie is the first to respond, addressing the most concerning part.

“Bruce tried to just… take him?” Her brows draw together with concern.

“It was more like he ordered Tim to go with ‘im. The bigger issue is Tim woulda gone if I hadn’t been here and Damian hadn’t said anything.” Jason tries to roll the tension out of his neck. “I don’t think we should be leavin’ Tim alone for long.”

“We don’t think so either.” Bart’s fingers tap rhythmically against his thigh. “But he gets really frustrated and wants us to leave. It’s not fair to him to have babysitters. That’s why we built the WATCH.”

Before Jason can ask about the ‘WATCH,’ Superboy says, “Not babysitters. Bodyguards.”

“Kon’s right. We all know the story Bruce has planned for the press. If he gets Tim under his thumb who knows when he’ll get back out. He can’t be Red Robin anymore and Tim Drake would just end up stuck.” Cassie’s face is a mask of indignation. “But we can’t force ourselves on Tim, either. That’s not right.”

“Okay, so what if we get Tim to start working with us again? Just a little bit. Maybe just have him look over case files and stuff when he’s feeling up to it.” Bart suggests hopefully.

“I think gettin’ him involved as much as possible’s a start. But I also think we should explain what we’re doin’ to him. And come up with a compromise. Like, we leave the room if he doesn’t want us around but stay in the same buildin.’ At least while he’s in Gotham.” It’s exhilarating to be working with a team. Jason’s never really had the opportunity, or the temperament. But now he can see the appeal.

“Getting him out of Gotham altogether seems like the safest plan.” Superboy says firmly, scowling a little. “Why take the risk? He can come back to San Francisco. Or better yet, I’ll take him to Smallville for a few months.”

Jason can see the rationality of this suggestion, but his heart hurts at the idea. Now that he has the chance to get to know Tim, connect with the kid, now that he knows that Tim sees him as a hero, he doesn’t want to let that go. It’s selfish and he knows he’ll do what’s best for Tim, but the idea still hurts.

“Tim doesn’t want to leave Gotham right now, Kon.” Cassie speaks up, to Jason’s immense relief. “He still wants to visit on weekends and stuff, but he’s not ready to leave his entire life behind.”

What began as a sort of brainstorming session turns into a full-blown custody arrangement within a half an hour. They actually have Bart run out and get some good old-fashioned paper calendars so that they can start planning for the long term. 

Soon enough they’re going through their schedules for the next year, deciding where Tim should reside at any given time.

“All I’m saying is that the last week every August we seem to get some kind of alien invasion in San Francisco.”

“I got nothin’ goin’ on, so that works for me.”

They continue to go through week by week.

“Well, he shouldn’t be in Gotham in September. That’s cocaine smuggling month.”

“There’s a cocaine smuggling month?”

“Yup. Foggiest month of the year. It’s a thing.”

Jason and Superboy finally get into an argument around four in the morning over holiday plans. Cassie and Bart have checked out entirely and are sound asleep on the floor while Jason and Superboy whisper-fight.

“You can’t just take him for Christmas AND Thanksgiving.” Jason is actually looking forward to making holiday plans with Tim. They’ve both spent far too many alone.

“Look, the Kents put on a huge spread for both every year and they’ve always wanted Tim to come. It’ll be good for him out of the city and we both know he’ll still need the calories.” Superboy remains steadfast in his conviction. 

“C’mon, man. I know you don’t think I got much to offer, but I’m tryin.’ I just want to spend one holiday with the kid.” 

“Then just come to KANSAS!” Superboy says it as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“You’d be cool with that?” Jason is genuinely shocked. “I could just stay with your family and you’d be okay?”

“Well, yeah.” Suddenly Superboy seems less certain, but he nods anyway. “I mean, Tim wants to spend time with you too. And the Kents always set extra places. So, yeah.”

The silence that follows is awkward as Jason and Superboy turn back to the calendars, both lost in thought. Recently Jason has spent time wondering what his life would have been like with friends like the Titans. He knows that people forget because he’s so big now, but Jason’s only a few years older than these kids. And in terms of social development he’s probably pretty far behind. After all, most of Jason’s formative years had been spent with a drug-addicted mother, an endless crusade, death and a delusional rage-fueled mission.

“Never been to Kansas.” Jason mutters, finally. “What’s there besides your family?”

“Corn and cows.” Superboy smirks

“Sounds like paradise.” Jason says sarcastically. “Guess I’ll have to see it for myself.”

———

Because they’re already in Gotham Jason ends up with the first shift in their new schedule. The Titans head back to San Francisco to get back to business and to make plans for Tim to be able to join them regularly. After they leave Jason is struck with the realization that he and Tim have only had about two and a half conversations and spent approximately an hour in each others company total.

Tim sleeps through most of the first day, only getting up to be sick. The second day, however, Tim is up and moving pretty easily. 

They eat breakfast in silence, and Jason keeps pace with Tim’s slow eating out of solidarity. Jason’s never been much of a talker, but he still wants to try really talking to Tim again. That first conversation had been so short but so easy, despite the heavy topic. Jason wants to try and be friends with the kid because every instinct in him says that he’ll be better off for it.

“Thank god we’re not stuck at the manor havin’ breakfast.” Jason glances at Tim. “Especially ‘cuz Dick’s always so wooden in the mornin.’”

Tim’s groggy eyes look up and his expression is frozen in surprise. It takes about thirty seconds for Tim’s brain to reboot from the shock, but when it does he grins. “So you’re making Dick jokes now? That’s ballsy of you.”

Jason’s laugh starts out small, but the shit-eating grin on Tim’s face soon has both of them holding their sides and panting. The jokes are unbearably stupid and it makes them so much better. In the back of his mind Jason regrets that it wasn’t always like this. This scene is so easy, so natural, for both of them. But he shoves the thought away and focuses on being in the moment with his.…brother.

Tim spends the rest of the day helping Jason review evidence about a dog-fighting ring in the Bowery. Jason can sense when the kid’s getting frustrated and he understands why. Their progress is so slow Jason can barely tell they’re making headway. Following paper trails on a computer had once been as easy for Tim as following a new road with bright neon signs lighting the way. 

Near dinner time Tim rubs his eyes and puts his head between his knees, taking deep breaths. Jason knows he’s trying to overcome nausea and, without thinking, extends his hand towards him. Years of training his instincts causes Tim’s head to jerk up when he senses the movement. Those instincts, unfortunately, also seem to tell Tim that he’s being attacked.

He jerks away from Jason so quickly that he falls on the floor next to the couch, putting Tim in an even more vulnerable position. Jason has two options, to move forward and help or to stay back and allow Tim time to get a hold on his panic. He desperately wants to help, but realizes immediately that Tim is afraid of him. So he fights his desire to move forward and just waits.

Tim stays down for a few minutes, eyes closed like he’s expecting to be hit and can’t do anything about it. Jason feels sick, but he doesn’t move. He just waits. Eventually Tim opens his eyes and looks around, startled by his surroundings. When he sees Jason sitting patiently Tim looks away immediately and Jason can see the guilt and shame.

“Sorry Jay.” It’s barely a whisper.

“Don’t worry about it kid.” Jason isn’t sure what the protocol for this exact situation is, so he settles with keeping his voice light and even. “It’s nothin’ to be upset about.”

Slowly, carefully making sure that Tim can see his movements, Jason extends his hand as a fist so that the other boy won’t think he’s trying to grab him. Tim stares for a moment before tapping Jason’s fist with his own. With the initial contact made Jason extends his hand and helps haul Tim to his feet. It’s nothing to be upset about.

———

Tim’s in San Francisco for the week, so Jason takes the free time to go out on longer patrols. The upside is that patrols are cathartic, the downside is that he has a higher chance of running into his so-called family. 

On the second night of his extended patrols Jason is just finishing cleaning up one faction of the dog-fighting ring he’d been investigating when he knows he’s been followed. Outside of the warehouse, up on the rooftop of another building, stood Nightwing and Robin. Rolling his eyes under the helmet Jason decides there’s no reason to avoid them when they’ll just keep following him around being a nuisance.

Nightwing smiles tentatively when Jason makes it to the roof. Jason ignores him and nods at Robin. 

“You good, kid?”

“I am doing well, thank you.” Robin rocks back and forth on his toes, almost imperceptibly. “How is Red Robin?”

“He’s in San Francisco right now. The Titans have him for the week.” Jason smirks at Nightwing when it looks like he wants to protest. “But he’s been helpin’ me gather data for this dog-fighting ring. He’s not as fast as he used to be, but he’s still smarter than me.”

“If you needed help you know I’m always happy to offer it.” Nightwing’s words make him infinitely more punchable.

“I’ve got it covered.” Openly communicating with Dick is the last thing Jason wants right now. Tim is his priority and he doesn’t need any more complications. And Jason really just doesn’t like Dick.

“Still, if I hear anything I’ll let you know.” Before Jason can say anything, Nightwing has taken off. Robin hangs back momentarily.

“I send my regards to Red Robin. Feel free to pass them on if it will help.”

“I appreciate them, so that’s somethin.’ Thanks kid.” Jason watches Robin sprint to catch up with his mentor, then turns to head home.

———

The routine they settle into is as good for Jason as it seems to be for Tim. Some days are worse than others, some days are actually pretty horrific. But things seem to plateau for both of them. Jason enjoys Tim’s company and the trust they’ve been building up boosts Jason’s confidence. He trusts himself because Tim trusts him.

Damian makes a point to occasionally track Jason down on patrol so that they can share updates with each other. It seems like the kid is committed to improving his behavior. As someone working through his own reformation, Jason can appreciate that. He still doesn’t pass messages along to Tim, and he makes sure that Damian’s aware of that, but he’s willing to be a line of communication if Tim wants to connect in the future.

Jason’s favorite thing about his new routine is the fact that he feels like he has friends. Tim made it clear early on that, yes, he and Jason are definitely friends. His approval meant that the Titans had lost all reservations with Jason. He doesn’t even mind that they’re younger than he is. When they all get together, Jason is treated as a member of the group. And, sure, sometimes things are a little awkward, like when Bart imitates his cussing or Cassie asks about his love life. But he gets why people crave friendships like this. Even Kon had lost his coolness the day they had both been yelled at by Tim. After seeing the depressed expressions mirrored on each others faces, they both knew that they had common ground to work up from.

———

Watching Tim talk about his new pet is exhilarating. It’s the happiest Jason has seen the kid since before Bruce had disappeared. The little animal in question is actually asleep in Jason’s hand, the small body curled in his palm like a furry golf ball. He gently strokes her fur and she purrs quietly without waking up.

“I think she’s only about three weeks old.” Tim’s saying animatedly. “She should still be with her mom. But I checked some websites and they say that if she can eat formula out of a dish she’s probably pretty strong.”

“She sure seems to be.” Jason wishes he’d thought of bringing a pet into Tim’s life sooner. True, neither he or Tim had ever really had pets, but the difference it’s made so far is astounding.

A knock on the door signals the arrival of the Titans, who had all demanded to meet their new teammate immediately. They are, of course, as thrilled with the new addition as Tim is. Kon brings notes from his foster parents about how to raise abandoned kittens, something they had apparently done many times on the Kent farm. Cassie and Bart each bring a small assortment of cat toys. Within minutes the little cat is awake and enjoying the admiration.

Tim takes the time while his pet is distracted to start working on some cold case files Babs had sent him. He joins in the conversation every once in a while, but for the most part just seems to enjoy the company from the sidelines. 

As they sit and chatter about the kitten Jason realizes he loves this. He loves being a part of something where there aren’t insane expectations or reasons to fear failure. He loves the companionship and the easy laughs and the inclusion. 

He’s jolted out of these thoughts by a knock on the door, but Tim has already jumped up to grab it. It’s a courier, apparently, confirmed by the package Tim carries to the dining room table. Tim’s gone for a while and Cassie engages Jason in a very heated debate about original Amazonian literature. They’re all so caught up in the conversation that Jason barely hears the click of a camera shutter from the direction of the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that's left is the finale I have planned. I'm really glad I took the time to write out Dick and Jason's views of the original story. It gives me a lot more flexibility with what I now have planned out. So thanks for reading and I hope to have the first part of the finale soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a few people say they DEFINITELY don't want Tim even letting the family reach out to him. I don't think that's realistic to his character in this story. That doesn't mean they'll be forgiven, but I'm not sure what terms he'll end up with when it comes to Bruce and Dick. That being said, if you want a very realistic story where Tim unequivocally does not go back to the Bats then might I recommend 'We parted ways a long time ago' by Allwalkfree. https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307369/chapters/58596223. I'm not willing to write that but I am REALLY glad someone did. And if anyone wants a realistic look at what could have been done to AVOID all of this drama I created then 'Redrawing the Lines' by BirdChild is for you https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396025/chapters/58847881. And lastly for a story of Tim just straight up yelling at Dick 'The Fear of Falling Apart' by Sohotthateveryonedied https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351433.
> 
> These stories are terrific and will satisfy all of your salty cravings. So even if I don't end things quite where you want me to, just know that someone out there HAS!


End file.
